Transcended Gaela
|name1 = Transcended Form |link2 = /Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = /Exalted |name3 = Exalted Form |link4 = First Impact Gaela |name4 = First Impact }} /Melee) |flavora1 = Doesn't miss the chance. and cuts through the enemy by moving at the speed of light. |aEffect1 = Only activates when an enemy or Boss type enemy is in the air. Inflicts 1586% damage with 100% accuracy on 1 enemy. 10.2 sec |activeskill2 = Bloody Dance ( /Melee) |flavora2 = The Bloodstained Coral is thirsting for more blood. |aEffect2 = Inflicts 838% damage on all enemies while removing clones and summons. 17.9 sec |activeskill3 = Turn over a New Leaf |flavora3 = The title of the strongest sword motivates her to become more powerful. |aEffect3 = For 10 seconds, increases by 45% and Accuracy by 55%. All debuffs on Gaela are dispelled every second. 19.9 sec |passive1 = Sword Dance |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = Creates a 'Sword Dance' buff with a set rate whenever Gaela attacks. Sword Dance buff increases by 18% for 13.6 seconds and stacks up to 7 times. This buff cannot be dispelled. |passive2 = Clean Heart |flavorp2 = Gaela's pure heart resists the corruption of the Bloodstained Coral. |pEffect2 = Increases all party members' by 30%. Additionally, damage received decreases by 1% each time Gaela's HP decreases by 1%. |passive3 = Phantom Dance |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Phantom Dance' activates when 'Sword Dance' stacks up to 7 times. For 9 sec, Sword Dance increases Speed by 170%, normal ATK damage by 500%, and increases by 10% when attacking. Gains when Sword Dance effect is active, and attacks hit with 100% & accuracy while removing all buffs from the target. Duration of Phantom Dance increases by 2 seconds when Gaela kills an enemy while Phantom Dance is active. |passive4 = Chance to Turn It Around |flavorp4 = Her incredible power shines even in the moment of crisis. |pEffect4 = 1 "Sword Dance" buff is applied every time an ally dies. If Gaela is in the middle of a "Phantom Dance", the duration time is increased by 2 seconds and can go up to a maximum of an additional 9 seconds. Attacks on Boss-Type enemies will grant 1 "Sword Dance" buff at 100% chance. |passive5 = Raging Flame |flavorp5 = Even the smallest flame can become an inferno. |pEffect5 = Each time Gaela kills an enemy, increase her damage by 192% for 24 seconds. Stacks up to seven times and is immune to dispel. |normaleffect_ex = Her normal attack is assumed to be /Melee/SG. Causes enemies to be knocked up, resulting for a brief immobilization during the time the unit is mid air. Actually a set rate. |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = The buff will apply even when the attacks MISS or are otherwise not successful for example through invulnerability. Each stack is only represented by an "ATK Increase" Buff Icon in the buff bar. Counting them can tell the player how many stacks Gaela is currently at. |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = Phantom Dance active state is indicated also through the portrait. In the buff bar it is represented by the "Vanish" Buff Icon. |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |videolink = http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Transcended_Gaela_(Skills) |pt1 = }} fr:Gaëla Sublimée Category:Transcended Archangeli